Traité de Métamorphose Avancée : Les Chroniques de Minerva McGonagall
by Baderoh
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur notre professeur de métamorphoses favorite. Quelques tranches de vie de cette grande sorcière sur laquelle on ne s'attarde pas assez.
1. L'Apocalypse arrive

**Salutations !**  
Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur notre professeur de Métamorphose favori,  
je parle bien sur de la très grande Minerva McGonagall !

Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous laisse voyager au grès des années aux côtés de Minerva !  
Bonne lecture,  
Baderoh

* * *

 **L'apocalypse arrive**

Minerva McGonnagal était dans le bureau d'Albus, enfin dans son bureau en réalité puisque cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle occupait le poste de directrice de Poudlard. Elle arpentait le plancher depuis tellement longtemps que les portraits avaient arrêté de l'observer, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Seul Severus était resté concentré sur son ancienne collègue. Il la regardait user le parquet comme lui-même l'avait fait avant elle, ne s'arrêtant que pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires. Si bien qu'il commençait à en avoir le tournis. Par un moment de faiblesse, car cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il l'observait dans son manège Rogue laissa enfin éclater sa lassitude.

\- Minerva bon sang ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez même réussi à endormir Albus ! Si je ne savais pas que c'était un portrait, je douterais qu'il soit mort une seconde fois !

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta un instant, lança un regard noir à feu son collègue et continua de faire les cent pas . Son énervement était tel que des petites étincelles restaient à l'endroit où elle venait de poser ses talons, marquant ses empreintes comme sur la carte du Maraudeur. En parlant de carte du Maraudeur, elle ne savait décidément pas ce que Potter en avait fait, elle lui aurait bien demandé pour surveiller ses élèves. C'était une tâche difficile que d'essayer de succéder à Albus et Severus mais l'animagus avait relevé le défi haut la main. Sauf en ce qui concernait Peeves. Elle s'était révélée aussi incompétente que ses prédécesseurs. Mais ce n'était en rien le sujet de préoccupation du moment. Minerva savait son temps en tant que directrice compté. Elle commençait donc à réfléchir à un remplaçant, Filius sûrement, mais il se faisait vieux, et son autorité flanchait déjà à l'époque de l'aîné Weasley. Sybille ?! Ah ça non c'était hors de question.

Severus avait réussi à obtenir des bribes d'information. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait poussé la Gryffondor à réfléchir à son successeur ? Pendant que la sorcière marmonnait encore dans ses moustaches, le potionniste se déplaça de tableau en tableau, faisant les cent pas à sa manière. Il passa et repassa devant le bureau de la directrice, jusqu'à ce que Minerva s'exclame :  
-Londubat ! Mais oui c'est évident il ferait un digne successeur !  
-Oh oui c'est sûr, un gosse qui n'est même pas capable de se souvenir pourquoi son rappel-tout s'active, qui ne sait pas préparer la plus simple des potions et qui est aussi empoté qu'un troll sera parfait !

La directrice ne l'écoutait même pas, elle s'était assise auprès du bureau et commençait à rédiger des notes son esprit enfin en paix.  
-Mais voyons Minerva pourquoi prendre votre retraite, cela ne fait que cinq ans que vous êtes directrice.  
-Oh Severus, vous êtes aussi bête que lorsque vous n'étiez pas un portrait. Je ne vais pas partir maintenant, dans une dizaine d'années, certainement. Je préfère juste avoir tout préparé d'ici là.  
\- Dix ans ?! s'étonna l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.  
Mais il eut beau tanner la sorcière, elle ne répondit plus. Il reprit alors son va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre posée sur le bureau l'animagi le laisse bouche bée. Elle était donc là, la raison de tout ceci.

Sur un carré de papier était affichée la photo d'un petit poupon qui gesticulait. En jolies lettres dorées, on pouvait voir écrit en dessous :  
 _"Chère professeur,_  
 _Ginny et moi sommes très fiers de vous annoncer l'arrivée de notre nouveau-né, James Sirius Potter._  
 _Salutations,_  
 _Harry Potter"_

Severus s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui avait peint, comprenait enfin pourquoi Albus semblait être mort une deuxième fois.

* * *

P.S : Merci au Répertoire de Fanfiction Harry Potter pour l'inspiration.


	2. Le sauveur poilu

**Hey !**

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Minerva, en esperant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 **Le Sauveteur poilu**

Tout le monde connaît l'histoire d'Harry Potter à partir de ses onze ans. Ce que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas, c'est ce qui s'est passé avant. Laissez-moi donc vous conter un petit morceau de l'enfance du plus célèbre des sorciers.

Depuis qu'il était en âge de se souvenir, Harry Potter n'avait jamais passé un seul jour sans se faire martyriser par Dudley. Et si c'était vrai pour chaque jour de l'année, ça l'était encore plus lorsque c'était l'anniversaire de son horrible cousin. Àl'âge de ses cinq ans, le petit porcelet lui avait tiré les cheveux si fort qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de riposter malgré l'appréhension de la punition qu'il risquait de recevoir. Dudley, sur le coup vexé, avait lâché l'affaire, mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit vil qui sévissait en lui. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, pendant que le jeune Dursley et ses amis jouaient avec les cadeaux, Harry était dans le jardin en train de parler à un chat tigré qui passait par-là. « Dudlinouchet » qui avait remarqué son cousin dans cette position, en avait profité pour le saisir au cou et s'était mis à l'étrangler. Le sorcier s'était débattu comme il avait pu et n'avait dû son salut qu'à un chat, qui, effrayé par tant de bruit avait sorti les griffes et les avait plantés sur le crâne du blondinet. Lorsque l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient enfin venus au secours de leur fils adoré, c'est Harry qui s'était fait enfermer pendant une semaine dans le fameux placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre.

Depuis ce jour, il avait été décidé qu'Harry Potter ne passerait plus un seul jour d'anniversaire de Dudley dans la même maison que lui. Il s'était donc retrouvé plus d'une fois en compagnie de Mrs Figg. La vieille dame sentait le chou et n'avait d'autre discussion que ses chats. Chaque année, Harry devait subir une journée entière à regarder les photos de ces maudits matous. Le jeune garçon n'aimait vraiment pas aller chez Mrs Figg, mais quelque fois il trouvait un certain réconfort à y être. De temps en temps, il avait également le plaisir d'y retrouver le chat tigré qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Certaines fois lorsqu'il avait beaucoup de chance, la vieille dame sortait une boite de cookies. Ces derniers étaient mous tellement ils étaient vieux mais Harry les aurait sûrement savouré si le chat tigré ne lui rentrait pas les griffes dans la main dès que celle-ci avait le malheur de s'approcher trop de l'assiette.

Avec le temps, Harry s'était pris d'amitié pour ce chat. Il avait plusieurs fois questionné Mrs Figg mais celle-ci lui avait toujours servi la même rengaine : ce chat n'était pas à elle. Et, en effet, dès que le jeune sorcier quittait la maison de la vieille femme, le chat le suivait. Il avait pris plaisir à croire que ce félin veillait sur lui. En revanche, jamais il ne réussissait à lui donner une caresse, à chaque fois que sa main s'avançait, le minet se mettait à gronder.

Un jour aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le chat tigré disparut. Le garçon était très triste et pensait ne jamais le revoir. Imaginez donc la surprise qu'il eut, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de métamorphose et que le chat tigré, si reconnaissable avec ses taches formant des lunettes carré, était assis sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall.


End file.
